L'Ombre de la Victoire
by Stellyoh
Summary: Je suis Ombre. J'ai combattu les meilleurs, vaincu des pokemons legendaire, rencontré Gold et Red... Sans même savoir que la Victoire me soutenait depuis le debut.
1. Prologue

**L'OMBRE DE LA VICTOIRE. - CHAPITRE 1 : PROLOGUE**

Je m'appelle Ombre. J'ai 17 ans. Lorsque cette histoire commence, je n'en ai cependant que 15.  
Je vis dans la région de Fylis. Ne faites pas comme si vous ne saviez pas ou se situe cette région? C'est la que se passe la conférence dorée, ou championnat du monde pokemon, chaque année. C'est a l'ouest de Kanto. Nous avons la deuxième ligue la plus puissante du monde, apures celle de Kanto, bien sur. Mon père était jadis champion d'arène de niveau 3 de cette ligue. Puis il a rencontré ma mère, et vous connaissez la suite...  
Nous vivions sur l'île de Bourg Nouveau. Cette île était plutôt agréable, nous recevions nos provisions directement depuis port Ceno.  
Le jour ou tout a commencé est, ironiquement, le jour de la finale du championnat de la conférence dorée. Red versus Gold. Cela faisait 4 ans que ces deux dresseurs se battaient en finale de la conférence dorée, et ce match était, chaque année, le plus attendu de tous. L'année précédente, c'était Gold qui l'avait emporté - de peu, comme d'habitude. Cette année la, le match se faisait plus serré encore. 4 des pokemon de chaque dresseur étaient tombés, et seul restait pikachu et ronflex du coté de Red, et Typhlosion et Ursaring du coté de Gold.  
«Nous assistons a un match de titans, commenta Terry Boot, le commentateur de la conférence dorée. Ursaring et Ronflex s'échange des coups d'une puissance inouïe, et...»  
Mais je n'écoutais pas Monsieur Boot. Je n'avais que faire de ses commentaires.  
«Ronflex, passe en mode quickly.» Dit Red , aussi calme que d'habitude.  
Le «Mode quickly» du Ronflex de Red était tout simplement incroyable. L'énorme pokemon sacrifiait toute résistance au profit d'une vitesse fantastique, qu'aucun autre pokemon n'égalait.  
«Ursaring, passe en mode Rage!» Rétorqua Gold, toute sa fougue se mettant au profit du combat.  
Le mode Rage de l'Ursaring de Gold sacrifiait quant a lui tout semblant de vitesse au profit d'une puissance incommensurable.  
A partir de la, tout est devenu très flou. La vitesse de Ronflex lui conférait un avantage certain, mais il n'osait s'approcher trop prêt d'Ursaring, car un seul de ses marto poing aurait assommé un Dialga. Je me rappelle en revanche que Ronflex a fini par mettre Ursaring hors d'état de combattre, grâce a un Ultimapoing judicieusement placé sous la nuque.  
Le silence s'est abattu dans l'arène. Il y avait plus d'un millions de personnes dans les tribunes -Le stade de la finale de la conférence dorée mesure 2 kilomètres de long- et ils se taisaient tous.  
Je suppose que c'est a ce moment que j'ai décidé que je voulais devenir dresseur. Cette tension qui étaient palpable jusqu'au coeur de nos maisons, a nous tous, Fylissiens, Sinnolais, Hoenniens... Toutes les régions, tous les pays étaient concentrés sur ce match. Car, Red avait pris l'avantage. Red, le Maître de Kanto, qui avait dissolu la première team rocket et vaincu Mewtwo. Gold, lui était derrière. Gold, Maître de Johto, qui avait vaincu la seconde team rocket et battu les Grands Oiseaux, Lugia et Ho-Oh.  
Le puissant Typhlosion de Gold, Blaze, fit son apparition sur le terrain. J'aurais juré que la température avait augmenté, jusque dans Bourg Nouveau, pourtant situé a des kilomètres de la.  
-Ronflex, repasse en mode simple.  
-Typhlosion, lance poing de feu!  
Typhlosion sembla disparaître l'espace d'une seconde, et réapparu a coté de l'énorme Ronflex, avant de lui asséner un coup de poing monumental, enrobé d'une flamme titanesque. Le coup provoca une onde de choc, et ronflex fut projeté contre une des murs protégeant les tribunes. Il se releva presque aussitôt, mais Typhlosion l'avait devancé, et lui asséna un second poing de feu, dans le ventre cette fois ci. En dépit du fait que le ventre de Ronflex le protégeait en general de toute attaque physique, il fut a nouveau projeté au loin. se redressa en plein vol, et atterrit sur ses pieds, avec une grâce étonnante pour un pokemon de son gabarit.  
-Ronflex, Ultralaser.  
Le rayon partit en direction de Typhlosion, mais celui ci disparut un instant avant que le rayon ne l'atteigne, réapparaissant a la gauche de Ronflex, son poing levé dans ce qui semblait être une attaque casse brique.  
-Bloque le, et ravale le laser.  
Le petit poing de Ronflex stoppa celui de Typhlosion, et le laser revint aussitôt en direction de la bouche de Ronflex.  
-Vite, Blaze, debarasse toi de lui!  
Blaze utilisa son Lance Flamme, mais Ronflex ne sembla pas s'en soucier. Le laser fut ravalé, et la...  
-Mega-splosion.  
Apparemment, le laser avait servi a boosté une attaque explosion. Celle ci fut monumentale, et il sembla que certaines Caméra du champ de bataille furent détruites. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, un immense cratère recouvrait la moitié du terrain, et Ronflex était K.O - alors que Typhlosion était toujours debout, blessé mais toujours apte a se battre.  
Évidemment, vous devez connaître la suite, hein, pour peu que vous ne viviez pas sur une autre planète. Le pikachu de Red l'a emporté, assez aisément, avec une technique de toxiko-reflet associé de quelques attaques surf et Électrochoc bien placés. Red a recuperé son titre de maître de la ligue mondiale, il y a eu cette ceremonie, et les maîtres des ligues européenne, asiatique, américaine, africaine et Oceanienne se sont tous inclinés devant le nouveau maître de la ligue mondiale. Finalement, les maîtres des ligues Selectiennes* se sont eux aussi inclinés, et il a reçu le fameux trophée.  
A ce moment, Maxime, mon meilleur ami, est entré sans frapper chez moi.  
-T'as vu ça, t'as vu ça? Cet abruti de Red l'a emporté! Moi je te dis, il l'a pris a la déloyale!  
-Une seconde, t'étais pas pour Diamond a la base toi?  
-Oui, ben, il s'est fait éliminer en quart donc j'allais pas supporter le vent non plus hein...  
Nous sommes sortis, et avons commencés a discuter du match que nous venions de voir.  
-C'était quoi ton moment preferé du match, Ombre?  
-Ben écoute, le Pharamp contre Mentali était plutôt pas mal en fait... J'aurais jamais penser a utiliser une simple attaque Rafale Psy contre un fatal foudre. C'est un pure génie, ce Red.  
-Un «pure génie»? Red? Peu! Il ne parle jamais, on dirait qu'il s'ennui pendant ses matchs... Prend Gold, la tu verras un génie! Tu as vu comme il a défoncé Tortank? Avec un simple Donphan? C'était plus qu'impressionnant, j'espère que tu en as conscience...  
Nous avons continué a discuter du match, mais le sujet a bien entendu finit par se tarir.  
-Tu sais... J'ai reçu mon premier pokemon, m'a dit Maxime, alors que nous venions de grimper sur le toit de l'académie de bourg nouveau. J'ai failli tomber a la reverse.  
-Ah... Ah bon?! Quant?  
-Juste ce matin.  
-Mais... Tu... Tu va...?  
-Oui, Ombre. Je vais partir.  
J'ai eu l'impression que le monde s'effondrait autour de moi. Une semaine plus tôt, c'était ma cousine, Camélia, qui était partie en voyage initiatique. Avec un salameche chromatique, la chanceuse. Et voila que Max', le seul véritable ami que j'ai jamais eu allait lui aussi partir.  
-Mais... Et moi?...  
-Écoute, je suis conscient que tu va rester seul et tout ça mais... Je dois le faire, tu comprend? Je veux devenir champion d'arène, et le seul moyen pour le devenir c'est d'obtenir les 8 badges d'une des 7 Grandes Régions... Comprend moi, Ombre.  
Je suis parti. Je l'ai entendu m'appeler, mais le vent claquait a mes oreilles tandis que je courais aussi vite que je le pouvais. Bien entendu, je voulais moi aussi devenir champion d'arène, a l'époque. Mais moi, mon père refusait de me laissait partir. Il avait trop peur pour moi, et je ne saurais le lui reprocher. Toutefois... Cela restait agaçant.  
J'ai fini par cesser de courir, et me suis adossé a un arbre, en me mettant a réfléchir. Avais-je bien fait de partir en courant? Je ne verras sans doute plus mon meilleur ami avant de nombreux mois. ç'avait été stupide, et je le savais.  
Et c'est a ce moment que Kevin m'a remarqué. Nos regards se sont croisés. Il s'est approchés de moi et m'a dit:  
-Dit moi, Ombre... Est-ce que cela t'intéresserait d'obtenir ton premier pokemon?

*Selectienne = Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unys, Fylis et... La nouvelle région de pokemon X et Y dont on ne connait pas encore le nom ^^'


	2. Prologue (2)

CHAPITRE 2 : PROLOGUE (2)

Kevin a le même âge que moi, et c'est un gars plutôt silencieux. Il ne m'avait jamais adressé la parole, et je lui avais rendu la pareil. Aussi, le fait qu'il décide subitement de me parler m'a... Passablement énervé.  
-Je ne vois vraiment pas comment tu pourrais m'obtenir un pokemon, mais puisque tu es magicien...  
Il m'a regardé quelques secondes, et a rétorqué:  
-Je ne suis pas magicien, mais je peux t'obtenir un pokemon. A vrai dire, je peux NOUS en obtenir un. Cependant, pour ce faire, j'ai besoin de ton aide.  
Je suis resté silencieux quelques instants, et j'ai répondu:  
-D'accord, et comment compte-tu t'y prendre pour nous obtenir deux pokemon?  
-Tu sais, le professeur Tangue? Il distribue des pokemon a qui en veut n'est ce pas?  
-«qui en veut»? Il en distribue seulement a ceux qui partent en voyage initiatique. Et pour partir en voyage initiatique, il faut avoir dix huit ans ou l'accord des parents si on est mineurs. Tu as un Celebi qui pourrait me faire voyager dans le temps? Ou mieux, un Mew qui convaincrait mes parents de me laisser partir?  
-Écoute... Je sais que ton père ne veut pas que tu partes. Le mien non plus, je te rassure... Mais tu sais, le Professeur Tangue a des dizaines de pokemon et... Il ne se rendrait probablement... Pas compte si deux d'entre eux disparaissait.  
Il y eut un silence durant lequel nous nous sommes dévisagés. Ce qu'il proposait était fou, mais honnêtement, je n'ai jamais fait partie de ces personnes a l'éthique implacable, qui aurait tout de suite refusé de voler un pokemon. Car c'est ce qu'il proposait, en fait; Tout bonnement entrer par effraction chez le professeur Tangue, prendre deux pokemon et courir pour nos vies... Et ensuite quoi? Prendre un bateau clandestinement, arrivé a Port Ceno et travailler a devenir le plus grand champion d'arène de tous les temps?  
-Euh... C'est très tentant Kevin, ai-je répondu, sur un ton beaucoup plus amical que celui que j'employais jusqu'alors. Mais... Tu vois, je préfère quant même... Enfin tu sais, y réfléchir...  
-Reflechit y vite, alors. J'ai besoin d'une autre personne pour que mon plan marche, et il y a des dizaines d'autre gens de notre âge qui accepterait sur cette île.  
-T'as raison. Je te rend la réponse disons euh... Demain?  
-Non, pas demain. Il faut profiter de l'effervescence provoquée par le match entre Red et Gold pour agir. Je te laisse une heure, après, j'irais voir ailleurs.  
J'aurais voulu lui dire que ce n'était pas juste, que je ne pouvais pas prendre une décision si importante en une seule heure, mais au fond de moi, je savais qu'il avait raison. Quelques soit son plan, il aurait plus de chances de se réaliser si nous profitions de la finale de la conférence dorée.  
Je suis rentrée chez moi, réfléchissant, pesant le pour et le contre d'une telle action. Je maudissais aussi intérieurement Maxime et Camélia de me pousser a une tel extrémités. Puis, inconsciemment, je me suis mis a me demander quel pokemon je pourrais bien voler au professeur Tangue. Les starters de la région étaient Pikachu, Farfuret et Hericendre; Mais le professeur Tangue possédait de nombreux autres types de pokemon. Ils possédaient les starters de toutes les autres régions, et avait meme des pokemon de type dragon. Posséder un pokemon de type dragon... C'était le rêve de tous les jeunes de toutes les régions. Certes, ni Red, ni Gold, ni Ruby, ni meme Diamond ne possédait de pokemon de type Dragons, et ces 4 la étaient l'idole de tout les futurs dresseurs; Mais Black, le maître des États Unis, avait un Trioxhydre a la puissance tout simplement remarquable.  
Je suis arrivé chez moi, et ma petite soeur m'a sauté dans les bras. Je l'aimais reelement; Nous n'étions pas comme ces frères et soeurs qui se chamaillent sans arrêt. Elle était la perle de douceur de mon existence, et elle était la seule qui me comprenait vraiment.  
-Comment ça va grand frère? m'a-t-elle dit avec un grand sourire. Tu as l'air soucieux...  
-Non, ce n'est rien, c'est juste que... Enfin le match entre Red et Gold m'a impressionné.  
Elle a souri, et redescendu de mes bras, et a commencé a gigoter dans tout les sens en criant:  
-Go Florizarre! Go Tarpaud! Laser Glace! Tempeteverte! Wouuuh! Boum bim bam!  
Et moi de rire en la regardant s'amuser.  
-J'aimerais tellement être aussi forte que Red et Gold! M'a-t-elle dit, les yeux brillants d'enthousiasme.  
-Moi aussi j'aimerais beaucoup l'être, ai-je répondu avec un sourire bienveillant.  
-C'est dommage que Papa et Maman ne te laisse pas partir. Red a commencé a 10 ans lui, et aujourd'hui encore il n'a que deux ans de plus que toi... Tu te rend compte qu'il a fallu trois ans pour que quelqu'un réussisse a le battre après qu'il aie commencé sa quête? Et encore, c'était un autre gamin de 10 ans, Gold! Et mais c'est vrai, tu es plus vieux que Gold toi grand frère?  
-Pas vraiment. Lui et moi sommes nés a quelques jours d'intervalles, si on en croit sa biograp...  
Mais elle ne m'écoutait pas. Elle s'était remise a jouer, a rigoler toute seule...  
-Moi, si j'avais l'occasion de partir en voyage, tu peux croire que je la saisirais grand frère! ça oui! Et je deviendrais la plus grande dresseuse de pokemon de TOUT LES TEMPS!  
-Haha, je suis sur que tu y arriveras petite soeur.  
-Si j'y arrive pas, cela ne pourras vouloir dire qu'une chose! dit elle avec un grand sourire.  
-Quelle chose? Ai-je répondu.  
-Que ce seras toi le plus grand dresseur de tout les temps!

****************************************************  
-Alors, tu t'es décidé? m'as demandé Kevin.  
-Je suis partant, ai-je répondu. Je veux devenir le plus grand dresseur de tout les temps, avant que ma soeur ne le devienne.  
Kevin a rigolé.  
-Bonne chance, parce que cette place m'est deja réservé!  
J'ai regardé Kevin, et je me suis rappelé qu'il était le fils de Pierre d'Argenta, un des plus grands champion d'arène du monde. Je me suis aussi rappelé que son grand frère était le champion d'une des arènes de la région. C'était normal qu'il ait envie de devenir un grand dresseur lui aussi.  
-Voila le plan, a-t-il commencé. Le Laboratoire de Professeur Tangue est protégé par un système de surveillance assez basique; si on prend une des pokeballs entreposé sur ses etageres, les portes se verrouillent et une alarme prévient les flics.  
-Ah, carrément...  
-Oui, mais le truc, c'est que son Laboratoire est alimenté par la centrale hydrolique au nord de la ville, comme tout les bâtiments de l'île. Ce que nous allons faire, c'est bloquer la turbine de la centrale avec une pierre. La puissance de la centrale devrait faire dégager la pierre au bout d'une 15aine de minutes, juste assez pour entrer dans le labo, prendre nos pokemon et se barrer en courant.  
-Mais... Pourquoi tu as besoin de mon aide? Tu aurais pu le faire tout seul!  
-Non. Lorsque l'électricité seras coupée, il faudra quant meme passer les Malosse du professeur. J'aurais besoin que tu les... Distrait.  
J'ai eu l'impression qu'un saut d'eau glacée me tombait sur la tête. Quoi? DISTRAIRE des pokemon? J'ai du pâlir, parce qu'il m'a dit:  
-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout prévu. Il y a une petite cascade artificiel devant le labo du prof, vu? Il suffit que tu l'active des que tu seras sorti du labo, puis tu la réactive, tu Re rentre et on est bon, parce que toi tu peux traverser une petite cascade sans encombre, mais eux non!  
-Et comment j'active une cascade artificielle sans électricité?  
-Il suffit de pousser la vanne d'eau qu'il y a au dessus du labo.  
-Et on doit faire tout ça en 15 minutes?  
-Euh... Oui.  
Je l'ai regardé, ai tendu la main et ai dit :  
-Marché conclut!

Nous transpirions. Pousser l'immense pierre s'était revelé plus dur que prévu. Mais nous allions y arriver... Encore un peu et... Hop! La pierre était tombé dans la turbine, et la bloquait. Tous les appareils électriques aux environs se sont figés, puis Kevin m'a regardé et a crier:  
-Cours!  
Nous avons donc couru aussi vite que nous le pouvions jusqu'au laboratoire, en prenant garde a ne pas passer trop prêt des habitations, de peur que nous nous fassions repérés. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés dans le labo, 7 minutes étaient deja passés. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps.  
-On y va, ai-je dit, entre deux halètements.  
Il faisait noir dans le laboratoire. Les volets étaient fermés, et il semblait que les assistants du professeurs n'étaient pas la. Évidemment, ils avaient du aller voir pourquoi la turbine ne marchait pas. Je me suis émerveillé du génie de Kevin, qui avait vraiment pensé a tout. Il ferait un adversaire redoutable, lorsque nous allions avoir nos pokemon.  
Kevin s'est arrêté un moment. Je ne le voyais pas, mais il marchait devant moi, et je le suivais a sa respiration toujours troublé a cause de la course folle qui nous avait amenés ici.  
-... Très bien, a-t-il dit. On dirait que les Malosses ne sont pas la... Ils ont du partir avec les assistants.  
Je me suis senti un peu inutile, pour le coup. Il n'avait en fait pas eu besoin de moi.  
Nous nous repérions difficilement, mais nous avons fini par buter devant une table. Kevin a posé les mains dessus, a un peu farfouillé et a fini par trouver trois pokeballs.  
-Ok, a-t-il dit. Je prend le Farfuret. Et toi? Pikachu ou Hericendre?  
J'ai pris le Pikachu, sans vraiment avoir a réfléchir. Je l'ai fait sortir de sa pokeball, et lui ai ordonné l'attaque Flash. Une petite boule de lumière est apparu au plafond, et j'ai pu le voir distinctement. Il m'a souri, et j'ai su que nous allions formé une grande équipe tout les deux.  
-Maintenant, a dit Kevin, on se casse de la.  
Nous nous sommes retournés vers la sortie, et la, la terre s'est effondré sous mes pieds. J'ai poussé un cri, et je suis tombé trois mètres plus bas sur le bras. Les larmes m'ont aveuglés les yeux, et je me suis rendu compte que la terre tremblait.


	3. Prologue (3)

Je me suis relevé tant bien que mal, et j'ai regardé Kevin, qui me regardait. Lui avait eu la chance de ne pas tomber.  
-Aide moi a remonter, Kev.  
La terre s'est remise a trembler, et le choc sismique m'a fait tomber au sol une nouvelle fois. Lorsque j'ai levé les yeux, Kevin était parti. L'enfoiré! Il m'avait laissé tout seul.  
Pikachu était tombé avec moi, et il regardait mon bras d'un air choqué. J'ai moi aussi regardé, et j'ai constaté en grimaçant qu'il était ensanglanté. J'ai eu la tête qui tournait, alors j'ai préféré regarder l'endroit dans lequel j'étais tombé. Je ne voyais pas de moyen de remonter, honnêtement. Mais il allait falloir que j'explore pour trouver un éventuel escaliers qui me remonterait a l'étage. J'étais tombé dans un espèce de sous sol, et la seule chose que je voyais c'était une petite lueur rouge sur ma droite.  
-Pikachu, flash, a nouveau.  
Le petit pokemon électrique a produit une autre boule de lumière, et instinctivement, je me suis dirigé vers la lueur rouge - qui était beaucoup plus loin qu'elle n'en avait l'air, soit dit en passant. Il y a eu une autre secousse, et j'ai eu l'impression que la secousse était plus proche, étrangement. L'atmosphère étant assez stressante comme ça, j'ai commencé a discuter avec Pikachu.  
-Euh... Écoute, je m'appelle Ombre. Et euh... Mon, disons objectifs, c'est de devenir... Maître de la Ligue Fylis. Enfin, au moins.  
-Pikaaa. a-t-il répondu, visiblement impressionné par l'objectifs que je m'étais fixé.  
-Et toi euh... Comment tu t'appelle?  
Il m'a regardé avec incompréhension. Bien sur, un Pikachu n'avait pas de prénom.  
-Je suppose que je dois te donner un surnom? Euh... Qu'est ce que tu pense de... Euh... Voltor?  
Il a hoché la tête de gauche a droite, peu enthousiaste.  
-Et Thunder?  
Nouveau refus.  
-Pika?  
Refus.  
-Cookie?  
Refus.  
-Oh, sois un peu plus coopératif. Qu'est ce que tu pense de Shark?  
Il a eu l'air plus enthousiasme, et a hoché la tête de haut en bas. Oh, quant j'y repense... Je suppose que c'est a cause de l'enthousiasme qu'il a montré que je n'ai plus jamais donné de surnom a mes pokemon...  
Au fur et a mesure que nous avancions, j'ai commencé a remarqué que la lumière rouge était en fait émise par un immense ordinateur. Je voyais un homme taper dessus très rapidement, comme si sa vie dépendait de cet ordinateur. Je me suis approché de lui silencieusement, et lui ai demandé:  
-Euh... Qu'est ce que vous faites?  
Il s'est retourné vivement. C'était le Professeur Tangue.  
-Que... Qu'est ce que tu fais la? Dégage de la, vite! Fais évacuer la...  
Et la, son ordinateur a explosé.  
-MERDE! Oh, merde... Oh... Vite, faut qu'on se casse de la, gamin!  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe?  
-Ce qui se passe? CE QUI SE PASSE? L'électricité a été coupé dans toute la ville. Plus aucun appareil ne permettait de retenir Groudon et Kyogre, et Kyogre s'est libéré il y a quelques minutes. J'arrivais a gérer Groudon, mais toi, petit imbécile, tu m'as déconcentré, et maintenant il a éclaté la machine! Mais bref, on s'en fiche. Il faut qu'on se barre de la, et vite.  
-Quoi? Mais Ruby les a vaincu non? Ils se sont calmés et sont retournés dans leurs caverne respective...  
-ça, c'est ce qu'on raconte aux gamins qui veulent devenir Maître de la ligue d'Hoenn. Mais on s'en fous, faut qu'on se barre, et vite!  
Il s'est enfui en courant, et je l'ai suivi. Il devait connaître le moyen de sortir d'ici. De plus, l'idée que Groudon était dans les parages ne m'enchantait pas vraiment.  
On a atteint un genre d'escaliers, et la terre a tremblé - et ce beaucoup plus violemment que les autres vous. On a été projeté en l'air. J'ai atterri sur mon bras douloureux , et je me suis évanoui. Quant j'ai rouvert les yeux, la chaleur était insoutenable, et une immense griffe blanche sortait du sol a 10 mètres de l'endroit ou je me trouvait. Pikachu tentait d'envoyer des petites décharges électriques vers la griffe, mais je voyais bien que cela ne suffisait pas a la repousser. Car elle montait, cette griffe. Elle semblait s'allonger de secondes en secondes, et un deuxième griffe sortit a coté de la première.  
Le Professeur tangue a hurlé. Il avait tenté d'attraper la poignée de ce qui semblait être la porte qui allait vers l'escaliers de secours, et celle ci devait être brûlante. Il s'est jeté au sol, et s'est mis a geindre comme une fillette. Pikachu m'a appelé, et j'ai remarqué que la griffe était désormais une main, rouge et pleine d'inscriptions noires. C'était la main de Groudon, je le savais.  
-Shark, faut qu'on se barre de la! ai-je hurlé. Puis, je me suis adressé au professeur: «Par ou on sort?!»  
-La seule sortie, c'est par, a-t-il gémit.  
-Ok, ai-je répondu. Pikachu, j'ai besoin que tu mette tout ce que tu as dans une attaque éclair, et que tu me défonce cette porte!  
-Pi, a-t-il répondu, determié. Il a chargé de l'électricité pendant quelques secondes, et a tout relâchés dans un éclair monumentale qui a creusé un trou de la taille d'une main dans la porte de l'escaliers. A ce moment, j'ai entendu un hurlement surpuissant. Je me suis retourné, et ai constaté qu'un immense oeil rouge m'observait. Groudon avait sorti sa tête du sol. J'ai entendu cet abruti de Tangue hurlé a son tour. En me retournant, j'ai constaté avec horreur que l'autre main de Groudon était sorti de la terre, et avait transpercé le professeur. Il y avait beaucoup de sang. Je sais que je vous raconte tout cela très precipitemment mais... Comprenez bien que je n'avais que quinze ans, et que peu a peu, je comprenais que ce qui se passait autour de moi... C'était ma faute. Si je n'avais pas placer cette pierre dans la turbine, je... Enfin, ça n'a plus d'importance désormais. Moi et Pikachu, nous nous sommes précipités vers la sortie. J'ai mis ma main dans le trou qu'il avait creusé avec son attaque éclair, et j'ai tiré violemment. La porte s'est ouverte - dieu merci - et nous avons couru dans les escaliers, le bruit de Groudon dans notre dos nous encourageant a voler plutôt que courir. Mais voila. Si moi, je ne pensais qu'a fuir, Pikachu... Je ne saurais pas le décrire exactement, mais je pense qu'il était plus courageux qu'aucun autre pokemon. Alors que nous montions dans les escaliers, un mur s'est effondré, et nous avons pu admirer Groudon dans toute sa splendeur. Il me regardait d'un air mauvais. Je sentais l'air devenir brûlant face a sa présence, et j'étais purement et simplement terrifié. Il a ouvert la gueule, et d'immense flamme sont nés a l'intérieur. Et c'est a ce moment que Pikachu a sauté vers l'immense pokemon, et a utilisé une attaque flash qui l'a aveuglé, le déconcentrant pendant le chargement de son attaque déflagration. Seulement, la perte temporaire de sa vision lui a fait faire un réflexe très courant; il a ramené ses bras immense vers ses yeux. Et ce faisant, une de ses immenses griffes a coupé mon Shark en deux. Je n'ai pas hurlé sur le moment, et ne me suis que très peu attristé de la perte de ce nouveau compagnon. En revanche, je me suis mis a monter les escaliers aussi vite que j'ai pu, et suis finalement arrivé dehors. Visiblement, la sortie de secours ne menait pas au laboratoire mais bel et bien au centre de la ville de Bourg Nouveau. Et le fait de sortir ne m'as pas permis de destressé. Il pleuvait des cordes sur la ville - et quant je dis qu'il pleuvait des cordes, ne vous figurez pas une simple averse. Ne vous figurez pas non plus la plus grosse averse que vous ayez vécu - ce ne serait qu'un euphémisme. J'avais l'impression que le ciel n'était plus qu'une immense cascade, et le bruit des gouttes de pluie tombant au sol recouvrait tout. Non, pas tout. Car j'entendais les cris. J'ai commencé a me rendre compte que tout le monde courait dans tout les sens, et que la panique que j'avais ressenti lorsque j'étais dans les sous sols n'était rien en comparaison de celle dans laquelle la ville se trouvait. Instinctivement, je me suis mis a courir en direction de ma maison, qui était un peu en dehors de la ville. Grossière erreur. Deux types en noir se trouvait deja la ba. J'ai tout de suite vu qu'ils étaient des ennemis - non pas en raison du fait qu'il pointait des flingue vers moi, mais plutôt parce que les cadavres ensanglanté de mon père et de ma mère étaient a leurs pieds, et qu'un medhyena qui leur appartenait visiblement menaçait ma petite soeur.  
-T'ES QUI GAMIN? En dépit du fait qu'ils hurlaient de toutes leur force, la pluie recouvrait le son de leur voix, et je n'ai compris que par chance. Cela dit, je ne comptais pas répondre aux gars qui avaient tués mes parents. Toutefois, ils pointaient leurs guns sur moi et...  
-OK, a dit le deuxième homme en noir. TU COMPTE PAS REPONDRE? BEN TANT PIS POUR TOI, PETIT MERDEUX. TU VA ALLER REJOINDRE CES DEUX LA!  
Il a appuyé sur la détente.


	4. Prologue (4)

La balle a été intercepté par une chose absolument répugnante. Quoi, vous doutiez de ce qui allait se passer? Enfin, je ne serais pas la a vous raconter cette histoire, si une balle avait transpercé mon corps. Quoi que, plusieurs balles ont transpercés mon corps depuis le temps mais... Bref. En tout cas, ce qui a intercepté cette balle, c'est une limace immonde, que vous connaissez certainement sous le nom de Tritosor. Et celle qui avait ordonné a Tritosor d'intercepté cette balle, ce n'était ni plus ni moins que Cynthia, ex-maîtresse pokemon de la région de Sinnoh, détrôné par Platina puis par Diamond il y a quelques années de cela.  
La limace a ensuite donné un violent coup de boule aux deux mecs en noirs, et ils se sont effondrés. Le Medhyena s'est enfui en courant, et ma soeur s'est jetée dans mes bras.  
-Tu l'a échappé belle, a dit Cynthia. Si je n'avais pas été dans les parages, je...  
-QUOI? ai-je répondu, la pluie m'empêchant d'entendre ce qu'elle disait.  
Elle n'as pas daigné répondre. Non pas qu'elle ait voulu se la jouer méprisante, mais plutôt parce que la pluie venait subitement de faire place a un soleil accablant, et que Groudon était sortit de terre. Le soleil était certes très fortement dérangeant, du fait qu'il devait monter la température a au moins 55 degrés, mais au moins, nous pouvions y voir quelques choses. Et ce que nous voyions ne nous enchantaient guère; en effet, sur le versant est de l'île, une immense baleine bleue rugissait de colère. C'était Kyogre, le maître des mers. Groudon semblait fou de rage de voir son pire ennemi si proche de lui, et ce sentiments semblait réciproque.  
-J'vais devoir m'en occuper... a marmonné Cynthia, mécontente.  
-Vous comptez vraiment affrontez ces deux la?  
-Non, non, ce serait du suicide. Je vais me battre contre Groudon, et une fois que je l'aurais battu, les autres arriveront peut être.  
-Qui ça, les autres? Il y a d'autres maître pokemon que vous qui n'ont pas participé a la conférence dorée, et dont les pokemon sont en pleines formes? a répondu ma soeur. J'ai été très impressionné sur le moment. Je n'avais pas réaliser qu'en effet, si Cynthia était la et pas d'autres, c'était parce qu'elle ne participait plus aux championnats pokemon.  
-Non, mais je suis sur qu'il y a des champions d'arène dans cette région, a grogné Cynthia. Maintenant, ouste! Partez vers le sud de l'île, c'est le seul endroit qui ait été un peu épargné.  
-Et si nous rencontrons d'autre de ces hommes en noirs? Ai-je répondu.  
-Et bien... Elle a sorti une petite honor ball de sa poche. Prend ce pokemon, il devrait te protéger le temps que tu atteigne la cote.  
-Merci, ai je répondu. Et lorsque j'ai pris la pokeball, tout m'est tombé dessus. J'ai réalisé que mon premier pokemon était mort. Que mon père et ma mère étaient morts. Pire, que tout cela était de ma faute. Qu'il y avait certainement eu d'autres morts, et que eux aussi l'étaient par ma faute. Mais je ne me suis pas effondré. Je me suis rendu compte que l'honor ball que Cynthia me posait dans la main n'allait pas uniquement servir a me protéger moi. J'allait devoir protéger ma petite soeur, et cela signifiait que je ne devais en aucun cas m'effondrer. J'ai pensé a tout ça en une fraction de seconde, juste le temps que Cynthia a pris pour me poser l'honor ball dans ma poche. Puis elle a invoqué un Carchakrok, et est parti a l'assaut d'un des pokemon légendaires les plus puissants: Groudon.  
-Viens, ai-je dit a ma soeur, doucement. On doit partir.  
-Mais... Mais... Et Papa? Et Maman? On ne va pas les abandonner...  
-On ne peut rien faire pour eux, ai-je répondu.  
-On doit au moins les enterrer, je ne sais, je...  
-Ils sont mort, ai-je répondu, en haussant le ton. Ils n'ont que faire d'être enterré ou non.  
Elle n'a pas répondu, mais, alors que nous avons commencé a marcher aussi vite que possible vers le sud, je l'ai entendu marmonner: «Je te déteste.»  
Plus nous courions, plus les visions d'horreurs se succédait. Apparemment, même si les rues que nous traversions étaient épargnés par les pouvoir des deux pokemon légendaires, la panique y régnait tout de même. Lorsque je vous dis «Panique» vous vous figurez certainement des gens courant dans tous les sens et hurlant des choses tels que «MAMAAAAN».Écoutez moi bien. Vous vous tromper complè la Panique, et j'emploie une majuscule pour que vous me compreniez bien, lorsque la Panique a pris une ville d'assaut, on n'entend pas de cri. On n'entend que les pleurs, et le bruit des chaussures piétinant le sol, et la chair. Les gens deviennent fou. Il piétinent des enfants sans hésitation, pourvu qu'eux soit épargnés. Et cela est pire, lorsqu'un Grahyena se met en tête d'égorger tout ce qui bouge.  
Alors que nous continuions a courir, le Grahyena, qui avait surgi de nulle part et s'était mis a massacrer des innocents, s'est tournés vers nous. Il a croisé notre regard, et s'est mis a courir dans notre direction. Il n'était pas comme les autres Grahyena que j'avais pu admirer a la television. Ses pupilles étaient rouges, et il n'avait pas de «blanc des yeux». Et pire, son pelage entier était noir, alors qu'en théorie, une partie doit être grise. J'ai invoqué le pokemon que m'avait donné Cynthia, espérant que ce soit son milobellus ou... Non, niet. C'était un simple Evoli, qui s'est vaillamment jeté sur le Grahyena aussitôt après être sorti de sa ball. Néanmoins, inutile d'être un génie du match pokemon pour comprendre que le petit renard n'avait aucune chance face au loup. Aussi ai-je ordonné a Evoli, non pas une attaque Charge comme j'étais tenté de le faire, mais une attaque Jet de sable. Il a craché du sable directement dans les yeux du Grahyena, et j'ai été surpris de voir que l'attaque jet de sable marchait comme ça. Je veux dire, je m'étais figuré que le pokemon grattait le sol, ou battait des ailes, ou un truc du style... Mais cracher du sable a la manière d'une attaque Lance Flamme? ça ne m'aurais jamais traversé l'esprit.  
Toujours est il que le Grahyena a semblé être gêné par l'attaque, t c'est pourquoi nous nous sommes enfui en courant. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de me retourner pour comprendre qu'il ne nous poursuivait pas, car j'ai entendu madame Pimpin, ma professeur de français, hurler a la mort, comme si un Grahyena venait de lui mordre la jambe.  
Evoli courait devant nous, et je m'efforçais de ralentir pour ne pas distancer ma soeur. Mais de toute façon, cela m'aurait été presque impossible, vu la foule de gens qui courait vers le sud, comme moi. Heureusement, je me suis souvenu que je connaissais un passage qui permettait d'aller de toit en toit. J'ai dit a ma soeur de me suivre, et ai rappelé Evoli dans son honor ball. Nous sommes arrivés a mon passage, et c'est devenu plus facile de courir, avec personne pour nous bousculer. Les toits n'étaient espacé que de quelques centimètres les uns des autres, aussi nous avons pu parcourir un bonne distance très rapidement. Néanmoins, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de m'arrêter pour me retourner, et contempler le «spectacle». Il semblait que Cynthia n'ait pas réussi a ralentir Groudon, car celui ci donnait d'immense coup de griffe a Kyogre - Qui VOLAIT - alors que celui ci lui donnait de puissant coup de tête. Finalement, Kyogre a donné un grand coup de tête a Groudon, qui a reculé de plusieurs mettre, avant de décocher un lance Soleil dévastateur. Mais Kyogre était très vif, car il a aussitôt répliqué avec un Laser Glace. Les deux attaques - Elles étaient IMMENSES- sont entrés en collisions, et ont explosé l'une contre l'autre. Alors même que nous étions a au moins un kilomètre du combat, l'onde de choc nous a soufflés, moi et ma soeur. Or, nous étions sur le toit. Je me suis raccroché a la goutiere du toit sur lequel je me trouvais et... Et ma soeur est tombée. J'ai hurlé son nom. J'ai crié «Non». Mais je n'ai pas pleuré. Pas encore. Je devais sauver Evoli, et me sauver moi. Je me suis hisser a grand peine sur le toit, et ait laisser Evoli sortir de son honor ball. Il m'a regardé avec l'air de dire «ou est la petite fille?»  
-Écoute, Evoli. Ma soeur... Elle vient de mourir. Je... Je... Nous devons partir. Toutefois... Je ne pourrais pas te sauver. Je suis faible. Donc, si tu le veux... Pars tout seul. C'est ta seule façon de survivre...  
Il m'a regardé étrangement. Puis il a sauté sur mon épaule. C'était un saut assez grandiose qu'il avait fait, et il était retombé en toute legereté. Je l'ai regardé avec reconnaissance, et je me suis remis a courir, Evoli se tenant tant bien que mal sur mon épaule. A un moment, j'ai du descendre des toits, et un des hommes en noir m'as vu.  
-He, toi! File moi ton Evoli bien gentiment d'acc...  
Il n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une boule de feu la frappé en pleine tête. J'ai regardé Evoli avec étonnement. Les Evoli n'étaient pas sensés apprendre d'attaque elementaires, étant donnés que leurs évolutions... Et mais, bien sur. C'était une attaque Zénith. Celle ci projetait en general une boule de feu vers le ciel, qui dissipait les nuages, si il y en avait, ou creeait un soleil factice si elle était utilisé en intérieur. Je savais qu'elle pouvait être utilisé de manière offensive, mais j'étais quant même surpris de la puissance de l'attaque, qui avait fait culbuté l'homme en noir en arrière.  
Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais tout prêt de la plage, et que... Que des dizaines de personnes étaient allongés contre le sol, dont Maxime et Kevin. Trois hommes en noir, accompagnés de Medhyena complètement noir, semblait les avoir pris en otage. Evoli est descendu de mon épaule. Je savais ce qui me restais a faire. Je devais sauver ces gens. Les hommes en noirs me tournaient le dos, et si j'arrivait a les distraire, Maxime et Kevin pourrait libérer leurs pokemon respectif, et nous allions affronter les dresseurs a armes égales. Néanmoins, alors que ce plan brillant naissait dans la tête, un Tetarte sortit de la mer. Les trois dresseurs, surpris, regardèrent bêtement le Tetarte l'espace d'une minute. Une minute qui leur fut fatale, puisque le Tetarte leur balança une attaque bulles d'O a la figure, qui en mit K.O deux et en fit tomber un autre. Les Medhyena réagirent au quart de tour, mais très vite, le Tetarte prit le dessus sur eux, et les mit en fuite. Un dresseur sortit alors sa tête de l'eau, et je le reconnut immédiatement; C'était le champion d'arène de Port Telo. Le Tetarte devait lui appartenir. Je me suis approché de la plage, ou les gens avaient commencés a se relever, et acclamaient deja leur sauveur.  
Je me suis approché de Maxime, et l'ai salué.  
-Hey... m'a-t-il répondu. Quoi de neuf depuis ce matin? Enfin, mis a part le fait que deux pokemon légendaires ont décidés d'éclater notre belle île?  
J'allait lui répondre, quant un bruit puissant se fit entendre. C'était le bruit du rugissement d'un Dracaufeu, d'un Dracolosse, et d'une multitude de pokemon volants. Apparemment, les renforts arrivait.

Voila, c'est la fin du prologue. Le Chapitre 1 va commencer maintenant, et l'histoire du voyage initiatique de Ombre va debuter. Pourquoi appeler ces quatres premiers chapitres «prologue»? Car mon histoire raconte le Voyage de L'Ombre de la Victoire, et non pas ses origines. Je suis conscient que pour l'instant, il n'y a pas eu de veritable match pokemon. Vous aller devoir patienter encore quelques chapitres, mais je vous garantis des match mouvementés tout au long de la fic. Bonne lecture!


End file.
